Bed headboards have been in use for hundreds of years. A common definition is “a board or panel that often forms the head, as of a bed.” A footboard is the equivalent at the foot of the bed. In the context of a headboard for a bed, they typically are a planar element which helps form the structure of a bed frame. Often the headboard is used to form a back support if a user is to sit up while in bed.
Headboards and general bed frame structures have also been used to as a vehicle to carry more complex electronic devices for hospital environments or residential environments. Some of the cited prior art accomplishes additional tasks with their headboards such as appending external arms and other supports for hanging speakers and microphones such as Welling et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,592,153, or Moster et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,781,517 which demonstrates externalized audio communication devices external to the bed frame or structure and affixed to adjustable arms. The bed headboard environment has also been used to house retractable televisions such as Jones U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,139 and Kirchner et al. U.S. Pat. No. 7,864,512 which demonstrate retractable flat panel television screens. Other electronic technologies integrated into bed furniture include vibrating massage integrated apparatuses. In Hernandez et al. U.S. Pat. No. 7,835,529, noise canceling electronics have also been adjoined or in proximity to bed furniture in order to quieten a sleeper's environment. U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,633 Fukuoka, exhibits a vibrating furniture in the form of a seat to alert and waken an automobile driver if they become drowsy. Kondo et al U.S. Pat. No. 7,833,072 provide for a seat controlled by actuators which are able to physically move and vibrate the seat in the context of a user viewing a movie accompanied by sound so as to have the user feel they are part of the scene they are viewing. In this fashion the user experience is enhanced by corporal displacement by the cited apparatus. None of these prior art inventions contemplate the novel elements of the invention defined in this patent.